Pleasant Dreams
by Meg Matthews
Summary: Sylar has a new power to use against Mohinder...also, this is my first real attempt at smut...


Pleasant Dreams

As quiet as a whisper, brown shoes moved along in the darkness. He could already hear the heartbeat, soft, steady, at rest. There was one other heartbeat in the apartment. That was fine, she wouldn't be disturbed. The cop was out. Maya was out. This was going to be easy.

Sylar slid into Mohinder's bedroom, and closed the door with the faintest click. The geneticist was deep in sleep. His eyes moved erratically. He was in REM. Sylar smiled. His timing was perfect.

Mohinder pulled his black jacket on over his white, long-sleeved, untucked, button up shirt. The sleeves of the jacket were long enough that they covered the palms of his hands. He ran his fingers over his dark jeans.

"I'm in school again." He smiled. He opened the door of his bedroom, and stepped directly into the bagel shop. It made sense that it was there, after all, he suddenly wanted a bagel. Digging into his pockets, he pulled out an old scroll, a computer chip, and three quarters.

"Can I get a bagel for a quarter?" he asked the short plump brunette behind the counter.

"They are half a quarter today," she said, taking a coin from him and cutting it in two. She handed one half back, and Mohinder put it in his pocket. She then handed him a coffee, and he frowned.

"I ordered a bagel."

"It's bagel coffee."

Mohinder took a sip. Sure enough, the coffee tasted just like a fresh bagel with cream cheese. He smiled and raised his cup in a sort of salute. Then he turned and left the shop.

Mohinder stepped into the empty cafeteria of a high school. The cup had gone. Now he walked through the large and silent room, past all of the tables, to a scrubbed counter at the far end of the cafeteria. The counter jutted out from the wall. It had been used to hold juices and entrees. Now it sat there, clean and unused. A strange texture began to take over the room. Colors and shapes that had seemed vague now turned vivid. Mohinder heard footsteps. He wanted to turn toward them, but a force was holding him frozen in place. A taller body drew close to his.

"Hello Mohinder." He felt the warm breath against his ear, and shivered. Arms wrapped around him, and Mohinder was pulled into the embrace of the serial killer.

"How are you here?" Mohinder asked.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe right now." Sylar reached a hand up and ran his fingers through Mohinder's curls. He then turned the doctor around, and leaned down to take the very air from Mohinder's lungs with a kiss. Mohinder pulled back slightly, but Sylar used the movement to his advantage, pressing Mohinder into the edge of the counter, pinning him. Sylar's tongue darted into Mohinder's mouth, meeting the doctor's tongue. Mohinder responded with a small moan. Sylar smiled when Mohinder reacted further by pushing back with his tongue. Sylar's hands traveled to Mohinder's head, pulling the man toward him, devouring his mouth. Mohinder bit lightly at Sylar's bottom lip.

Sylar moved his arms down to Mohinder's lower back, embracing him, pulling his body closer. Then in one swift motion he lifted Mohinder up so that he was sitting on the counter. Sylar quickly removed his own jacket. As he did so he began to concentrate on Mohinder, sending telekinetic fingers over the doctor's body. Mohinder's hands gripped the counter as the sensation reached his groin. He blinked rapidly, leaning back with his head against the wall, his breathing growing faster as Sylar amped up the invisible forces. Sylar leaned forward again, using his left arm to pull Mohinder toward him. He nibbled Mohinder's left ear, then trailed down his neck, soft bites, soft kisses. All the while the telekinetic force grew stronger. Mohinder reached down to un-do his pants, relieve the pressure, but Sylar grabbed his hand and pinned it to the wall behind him. Sylar laced his fingers through Mohinder's other hand as well, pressing both of the doctor's arms into the wall as he continued to kiss down Mohinder's neck.

"Please," Mohinder whispered, barely able to contain himself. Sylar grinned as he ignored Mohinder's request, instead concentrating on removing the first and second buttons of the doctor's white shirt with telekinesis. Mohinder bucked slightly as Sylar bit softly into his chest. Sylar removed two more buttons. He watched Mohinder's chest rise and fall with the man's heavy breaths. Then Sylar began to concentrate more on other parts of Mohinder's body, caressing his stomach, and even beginning to enter him from behind without physically touching him there. Mohinder's head fell back again and his muscles tensed in surprise and response to the new attentions. He sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, his toes curling in his shoes as the feelings intensified. Sylar removed the rest of the buttons from Mohinder's shirt, marveling at the beauty of the man, before leaning up to claim Mohinder's mouth again.

Engaged in the kiss, and distracted by all the sensations he was inflicting on Mohinder's body, Sylar let go of the doctor's left hand. Mohinder reached down, but rather than un-do his own pants, he unbuttoned Sylar's. It was the killer's turn to suck in a surprised breath when Mohinder lightly began to massage him. Mohinder leaned harder into Sylar's kiss, still reeling from the forces on and inside his body. One particularly hard mental thrust on Sylar's part caused Mohinder to bite down in surprise and pleasure, drawing blood from Sylar's lip. Grinning through the blood, Sylar finally relented and unbuttoned Mohinder's jeans. Mohinder's hand moved fast, and Sylar moved back from the kiss as he fought to maintain his concentration. Then Sylar came, gasping in pleasure, leaning against Mohinder and the counter for support. When he was able to catch his breath he put all of his mental efforts on the doctor. Amazingly Mohinder had maintained himself up to that point, but as Sylar watched with excited anticipation, and mentally thrust as hard and often as he dared, Mohinder couldn't hold out any longer. His whole body tensed, and his eyes fluttered closed as he came. Sylar leaned into the man, drinking up the sensation of his orgasm, feeling Mohinder's body shudder as Mohinder experienced the extreme pleasure. Then Mohinder slumped against the wall, eyes closed, face in a content smile, breathing deeply in and out. Sylar watched him hungrily. Suddenly it all began to dissolve away.

Sylar's smile grew as he heard Mohinder moan softly in his sleep, eyes still darting back and forth in REM. The killer was spent. It had been one of the greatest sensations of his life, and it had all taken place in a dream. He stood up from the chair in the corner of Mohinder's room, and walked to the doctor's bed. Sylar sat down and concentrated on the man, carefully pulling him out of the dream and into reality.

Mohinder's eyes slowly opened, and he took in the room, and Sylar. But he didn't move. He couldn't.

"I've left you in a state of cataplexy. You won't be able to move until I release you," Sylar whispered. Sylar sensed Mohinder's fear and anxiety. But there was nothing the doctor could do.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, or Molly. I stopped by tonight to say hello. I'm really pleased with the response I got. I'll be back again sometime to pop in and say hi. Hope you don't mind." Sylar leaned down and kissed Mohinder tenderly on the lips. Then he stood up and walked to the door, before turning and addressing Mohinder one more time.

"You've just given me the best night of my life, Mohinder."

With that Sylar left. When Mohinder could finally move, he found himself staying perfectly still, too frightened to return to sleep, too anxious to get up. He shivered slightly as he relived the dream in his head.

He wished it was just a dream.


End file.
